


Dark

by mythic0wings



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: Temptation, pretty and sweet.





	Dark

This one speaks to you, talks at you. Its voice a deep rumble that shivers down your spine. Honeyed words as it tries to convince you to join it. How much simpler everything would be, how it’d be so much  _ easier.  _

It’s too good to be true and you know it. But it’s still there. Temptation sitting pretty. 

Sitting pretty in its suit, pressed and ironed into clean creases and folds. Stark white against night-sky black. No matter how you look at it, it’s image always seems hazy, out of focus. What draws your attention the most is the bright red mop of hair it keeps. Hair it lets fall untidy around its face, simply kept to one side and out of way of its burning eyes. Crimson pools that have you on edge when you catch their gaze. 

But those same eyes that set you on edge draw you in. Asking you to sit, stay, listen for a while. So sweet, so open, so inviting. It would be simple. Utterly so to just listen and let it take control. 

You can see the flat gaze behind the tender words however. A gaze so worn over time, so lifeless, and you resist. Resist it’s words and its offers while being unable to truly send it away. You know those eyes, know behind the dead appearance something burns so hot it would incinerate you. 

So keep it around. You tell it no over and over and over and over. 


End file.
